My Pouty Teacher
by DEPO LDH
Summary: itu cerita satu tahun lalu, dimana Joonmyeon menyatakan cinta pada Kris Saem dan pindah sekolah keesokan harinya. apa mereka akan bertemu lagi atau kisah si bodoh Joonmyeon hanya sampai disini?


**MY POUTY TEACHER**

**Pairing : KRISHO**

**Genre : YAOI, romance, school life**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Rating : rating satu, rating dua, rating tiga**

**NB : FF ini terinspirasi dari judul komik yang sama, saya buat Joonmyeon yang agak **

"Kris saem...aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya, dan terimakasih"

Kisah suram seorang lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun dan dihari valentine ia menyatakan cintanya pada seorang guru yang bernama Kris Wu. Pernyataan cinta yang sangat konyol memang, setelah menyatakan cinta dan memberikan cokelat valentine, lebih tepatnya melempar cokelat valentine pada Kris saem, Kim Joonmyeon tadi langsung berlari ke kelas dan berhasil membuat guru tinggi dan tampan itu sangat shock

Apa benar pernyataan cinta yang menggebu-gebu itu tak perlu dibalas? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Kris terus saja membatin sambil memungut cokelat valentine yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Di lain pihak, setelah merasa berhasil menyatakan cintanya, Joonmyeon berlari kencang menuju rumah karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sebelum ia menyatakan cinta tadi. dadanya terus berdegup kencang sedangkan matanya sudah ingin mengeluarkan air mata karena malu. Untung saja besok ia akan pindah rumah dan juga pindah sekolah karena tugas appa-nya yang sebagai menager perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sudah lama menyukai Kris saem yang merupakan guru musiknya, tapi baru kali ini ia berani menyatakan cintanya karena itu tadi, ia akan segera pindah sekolah. Kisah cinta remaja yang benar-benar konyol. Tapi apakah kisah si konyol Joonmyeon sampai disini saja?

**1 tahun kemudian**

"Kyaa...cepat...cepat kita harus pergi ke aula...ada guru baru yang menggantikan Kim Saem" hampir semua siswa berlarian ke aula sekolah begitu mendengar pengumuman yang memerintahkan seluruh siswanya berkumpul disana. Tak terkecuali namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang sedang berjalan malas-malasan ke aula karena masih sangat mengantuk. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak ia pindah sekolah dari sekolah lamanya, ia menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang tenang dan nyaman sebagai sebuah siswa kelas musik.

"Baiklah...anak-anak dengarkan baik-baik! Kuperkenalkan guru baru yang akan mengajar kelas musik, Kris saem. Silahkan Saem bisa memberikan sepatah dua patah kata"

Ditempatnya berdiri Joonmyeon hanya bisa mematung mendengar kepala sekolah mengucapkan sebuah nama yang amat tak ingin di dengarnya setelah satu tahun yang lalu. Tadinya ia tak berniat sama sekali pergi ke aula tapi ternyata ia mendapatkan sebauh kejutan yang hebat, matanya dari tadi hanya menunduk kebawah tapi setelah kepala sekolah menyebutkan nama 'Kris Wu' kepalanya langsung mendongak dan menatap jauh ke depan podium dimana Kris sedang memberikan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik" hampir semua siswa perempuan bersorak dengan gembira, tentu saja karena akan mendapatkan guru yang tampan, sedangkan para lelaki kebanyakan mendengus kesal atau ada beberapa yang menatap kagum. Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam mematung karena merasa Kris saem berubah lebih tampan meskipun sudah memakai kacamata.

Setelah pengumuman singkat tersebut, Joonmyeon beserta siswa lainnya segera kembali menuju kelas masing-masing. Pelan-pelan Joonmyeon berjalan ditengah keramaian hingga seseorang seperti meneriakinya. Joonmyeon menoleh dan melihat Kris saem sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Joonmyeon menengok ke kiri dank e kanan memastikan bahwa bukan dirinya yang diteriakki tadi karena Kris hanya berteriak "Hei kau yang disitu" siapa juga yang akan paham jika ia memanggil seseorang begitu.

"Sa-saem memanggilku?" Tanya Joonmyeon gemetaran, takut-takut kalau Kris mengingat kisah 1 tahun yang lalu

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan ruang musik dimana?"

"Ba-baiklah" Joonmyeon benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya yang menjawab tanpa sadar. Keinginan tadi adalah menjawab dengan 'Maaf aku tidak tahu ruang musik dimana' tapi ia akan dianggap sangat bodoh jika mengatakannya, secara dia siswa di SMA ini. Joonmyeon ingin segera menjauh dari namja yang sudah membuat dadanya kembali berdetak kencang, Oh sial...pesona Kris saem terlalu kuat, Joonmyeon malah benar-benar menuntunnya menuju ruang musik, dimana kelas pertamanya juga akan berlangsung disana.

...

Selama pelajaran musik berlangsung, Joonmyeon benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi, matanya terlalu sering memandang pada guru barunya dari pada pada kertas nada yang sedari tadi ia corat-coret untuk membuat lagu baru. Terkutuklah guru yang tampan itu, maki Joonmyeon dalam hati.

Ketika pelajaran selesai, Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin menghindar dan berlari ke kantin secepatnya, ia sedang tak ingin terlihat di depan Kris saem, tapi impiannya luntur seketika ketika suara Bass nan indah itu memanggilnya.

"Joonmyeon, bisakah kau membantuku merapikan alat-alat ini?" sebaiknya kau katakan tidak bisa Kim Joonmyeon jika kau masih ingin selamat.

"Baiklah" bahkan ia mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar. Ciih...katanya mau menghindari Kris agar identitasnya yang dulu tak ketahuan, tapi sekarang ia malah dekat dekat. Joonmyeon terlalu percaya diri bahwa Kri sudah melupakannya juga pernyataan cinta siswa konyol satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ternyata kau pindah kesini?"

DEG

"Eh...saem mengingatku?" Joonmyeon melirik dengan takut-takut, dan ternyata Kris sudah menatapnya duluan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan pernyataan cintamu? Kau melempar cokelat valentine itu tepat padaku dan keesokan harinya kau sudah tak terlihat disekolah. Hal yang sangat sulit dilupakan bukan?"

"Kumohon saem, lupakan hal buruk itu! hidupku tak akan tenang jika kau mengungkitnya lagi" bahkan si bodoh Joonmyeon sampai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan, benar-benar memohon.

"Tidak bisa...mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi anak buahku?"

"Mana bisa? Kau kan guru disini, mana bisa melakukan hal itu pada murid" Joonmyeon terlalu menggebu-gebu saat memprotes guru tampan ini hingga tak sadar bahwa Kris sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja bisa"

CUUUUP

Kris menghisap leher putih Joonmyeon hingga berbekas kemerahan, tapi mungkin karena terlalu polos mungkin Joonmyeon tak sadar jika ada tanda merah disana, yang ia tahu hanya Kris yang telah menciumnya di leher. Seketika ia menjauh dan memegangi leher putih miliknya yang terasa panas.

"Kau harus menurutiku atau aku akan membeberkan pernyataan cintamu wak-"

"OKE..." sahut Joonmyeon terlalu bersemangat "Tapi jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku" Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Joonmyeon pelan sebelum mendorong muridnya yang manis itu keluar ruangan.

...

Kris benar-benar tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kebaikan atau sebut saja kebodohan Joonmyeon. Mau saja disuruh ini itu oleh Kris, teman-temannya ada yang berdecak iri dan sebal karena hanya Joonmyeon yang di mintai tolong oleh Kris. Ciiih...kalau saja mereka tahu Joonmyeon sedang diperbudak, apa mereka masih iri?

Sekarang Joonmyeon sedang tergeletak lemas dibangkunya karena sedari pagi Kris ak berhenti menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, kalau begini apa Kris adalah guru yang baik? Pikir lagi!. Seorang namja bernama Sehun menghampiri Joonmyeon yang sedang terkapar, melihat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga Joonmyeon mendongak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"Hyung...ternyata kau tak sepolos yang kukira" ucap Sehun sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas

"Apa maksudmu Hunnie? Aku tak paham" Sehun mendekat dan menarik kerah Joonmyeon, seketika mata Joonmyeon terbelalak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lehernya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hunnie?"

"Hihihi...siapa yang melakukannya Hyung? Aku penasaran" Sehun malah cekikikan begitu melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya yang sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Bicara yang jelas!"

"Lehermu merah, siapa yang menciummu disana?"

DEG

Reflek Joonmyeon menutupi bekas merah yang ada dilehernya sejak kemarin, dan ia baru tahu hari ini. Tingkat kepintarannya perlu dipertanyakan.

"A-aku harus pergi menemui Kris saem. Pai...pai Sehunie" Joonmyeon berlari kencang, ia harus menjauh dari Sehun dan semua pertanyaanya.

"Hihihi...pasti Kris Saem, semoga kau bahagia Hyung" sebenarnya Sehun turut bahagia jika Joonmyeon sudah menemukan seorang kekasih, namja bodoh itu perlu pendamping.

...

Hampir semua siswa disana sudah pulang, tapi dari arah ruang musik masih terdengar dentingan piano yang mengalun sangat lembut. Orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa damai, tapi sayang sekolah sudah sepi.

Lima belas menit suara piano itu terus saja terdengar, hingga dentingan itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang namja yang amat tampan bernama Kris saem. Hah? Nada selembut itu dinyanyikan oleh seorang Kris? Yah Kris memang guru musik tapi sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa Kris yang memainkan nada tadi. Tuhan menciptakan Kris Wu terlalu sempurna, terdengar tidak adil memang.

Begitu pintu ruang musik terbuka, Kris ingin menjerit, tapi menjerit hanya untuk perempuan sedangkan ia lelaki tulen. Salahkan muridnya yang pendek itu duduk bersandar disamping pintu sambil menekuk kedua lututnya di sore yang sepi ini. Jiwa penasaran seorang Kris Wu seakan terpanggil dan ia berniat mengganggu ketenangan muridnya.

"Ya...apa yang kau lakukan disini, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi" Joonmyeon mendogak dan-

"Huwaaaaaa...saem...aku kabur dari rumah" astaga...adakah namja SMA yang masih sebodoh ini? Kris tak habis pikir. Ditambah dandanan Joonmyeon yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpa tas atau apapun ditangannya...dia benar-benar kabur?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pulang kerumah mu yang nyaman!"

"Aku tak mau...aku kabur dari rumah dan aku akan menginap dirumah Kris saem" Kris menggeleng dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon di koridor

"Saem...tunggu! aku ikut pulang"

"Pulang saja kerumahmu sendiri!" tapi Joonmyeon masih setia mengekor kemanapun Kris pergi, termasuk mengekor hingga kerumah guru tampan tersebut.

Berulang kali Kris berbalik dan menyuruh Joonmyeon pulang kerumah, tapi si kecil itu tetap bersikukuh mengikuti gurunya.

"Baiklah...untuk malam ini saja! Dan besok pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah harus pergi dari rumahku" Mata Joonmyeon langsung saja berbinar seperti kucing habis dibei makan, serta anggukkan kepala yang terlihat menggemaskan " Tapi setelah ini kau harus masak dan membereskan rumahku!"

"Ba-baiklah..."jawabnya pasrah, ia sedang menyembunyikan hal yang cukup penting, tapi ia tak mau sampai ketahuan, kalau tidak ia tidak akan diperbolehkan menginap di rumah Kris saem.

Sesampainya di rumah yang cukup sederhana itu, Joonmyeon dibuat tercengang hingga tubuhnya mematung tepat didepan pintu. Si kecil itu langsung merasakan bahwa malam ini hidupnya tak akan nyaman. Lihatlah! Ini adalah lautan sampah, dimana mana ada sampah, baju, kaos kaki, sepatu dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah pakaian dalam.

"Tolong bersihkan ini muridku yang pintar" setelah itu Kris masuk kedalam kamar, sepertinya untuk mandi.

Semua badanya erasa ingin patah, hal ini sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan rumah Kris yang berantakan. Rumah itu lebih layak sekarang, tak ada yang namanya baju berserakan, sepatu, atau pakaina dalam. Hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan sebelum tidur dengan tenang adalah memasak. Suatu kegiatan yang tak bisa dilakukannya hingga saat ini, hal yang ia sembunyikan dari Kris sebelum ia menyanggupi syarat dari gurunya itu.

Klontaang...Buk...Prang...

Kris segera berlari ke arah sumber suara, ia takut ada maling yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu yang dilihat adalah Joonmyeon dengan wajah penuh tepung dan dapur yang hancur berantakan, Kris hanya menggeram dan segera menarik muridnya menjauh dari TKP.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?"

"Memasak. Saem tadi menyuruhku memasak" jawabnya sambil menunduk menatap lantai

"Dan kau tak bilang jika kau tak bisa memasak. Astaga...sebaiknya kau duduk disofa dan nyalakan TV seperti anak baik, Oke?" seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi orang tuanya, Joonmyeon berjalan pelan menuju sofa dan menyalakan TV meskipun ia sama sekali tak melihat layar datar tersebut, ia hanya menuruti perintah Kris.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatan dapurnya Kris segera membangunkan Joonmeyon yang ternyata sudah terlelap di atas sofa dengan TV menyala. Muridnya ini pasti sangat kelelahan karena membersihkan rumah yang seperti kandang ini, Kris tersenyum lembut dan mendekat kearah Joonmyeon. Tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membelai pipi mulus dan putih milik namja bermarga Kim itu denga sangat lembut dan pelan, ya Tuhaaan pipi itu mulus sekali, wajah Kris perlahan mendekat, dekat dan seketika ia menjauhkan dirinya lalu berdiri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan barusan? Mencium muridnya sendiri? Pikiran bodoh dari mana itu?

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Kris sudah mengusir Joonmyeon dari rumahnya, ckckckc...guru macam apa itu? Joonmyeon masih asyik-asyiknya tertidur sudah di usir dengan alasan ia tak ingin sampai ketahuan tetangga atau yang lebih parahnya murid-muridnya sendiri. Dengan berat hati dan tanpa salam perpisahan apapun Joonmyeon pergi, benar-benar pulang kerumah dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Heeeei...apa ini yang disebut kabur dari rumah? Pasti hanya lelucon.

Tiba-tiba saja Mood Joonmyeon membaik begitu sampai disekolah, eh...apa kalian tidak penasaran apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? saat tadi ia pulang kerumah, ternyata Appa dan eomma-nya tidak tidur semalaman karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya, itu hal yang sangat menyentuh bagi Joonmyeon, ia hanya asal-asalan pergi dan taraaaaa kedua orang tuanya ternyata masih begitu menyayanginya. Ia dibuat seangang setengah mati, ck dasar anak durhaka...suka sekali mempermainkan orang tua.

Langkahnya begitu ringan berjalan sampai di ruang music, tapi terhenti begitu saja ketika banyak suara-suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ha...Saem curang, kenapa hanya Joonmyeon saja yang selalu Saem mintai bantuan? Kami kan juga ingin membantu" eeeeh...yang benar saja? Disini Joonmyeon hanya dimanfaatkan, jadi siswa-siswa bodoh itu mau juga dimanfaatkan oleh Kris saem. Ckk dasar

"Iya...Kri saem curang...apa Kris saem menyukai Joonmyeon?" tak ayal Joonmyeon yang berada dibalik tembok dekat pintu berubah sangat penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan Kris, jantungnya bahkan berdetak terlalu kencang saat ini.

"Hei...hei..apa yang kalian bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku menyukai muridku sendiri. Joonmyeon anak yang baik, hanya itu saja" pasrah...Joonmyeon hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban Kris yang memang tak menyukai Joonmyeon sedikitpun. Wajahnya yang tadi berserfi-seri hilang entah kemana hingga berubah menjadi sangat murung

"Joonmyeon Hyung...apa yang kau lakukan disan? Kenapa tak masuk" teriakkan Sehun tak hanya membuat Joonmyeon kaget, tetapi semua yang berada diruang musik termasuk Kris. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Joonmyeon malah kabur begitu saja. Didalam kelas tanpa disadari siapaun Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi Joonmyeon membolos untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang singkat, ia memang bukan namja yang nakal hanya saja sifat polos atau bodohnya terlalu dominan. Kalian tahu apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan di halaman belakang, menangis? Jelas bukan, memang ia terlihat sebagai lelaki cengeng? Kalau lelaki bodoh, iya. Ia hanya melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna padahal hal-hal yang berguna jelas berada di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menghindar dan membolos kelasku?" kalau saja kakinya bisa diajak untuk berlari ia pasti sudah berlari sejak suara bass nan indah itu mengagetkannya, tapi kakinya sudah terlanjur kesemutan karena terlalu lama menekuk lututnya, salah siapa coba?

"A-apa yang saem lakukan disini" ishhh...Joonmyeon memang terlalu bodoh, Kris saem yang bertanya ia bukannya menjawab tetapi balik bertanya, pelajaran bahasanya bagaimana anak ini.

"Aku mencari muridku yang kabur dari kelas" mati kau Kim Joonmyeon, apa yang akan kau katakan setelah ini?

"Apa Saem mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kalau nilaimu turun dimata pelajaranku bagaimana? Lagipula kau belum membantuku membereskan kelas musik"

"Jadi hanya sebatas itu saja?" desah Joonmyeon kecewa. Ia mulai beranjak berdiri tak menghiraukan kakinya yang masih kesemutan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya dan punggungnya terhempas begitu saja menubruk batang pohon yang keras.

"Memangnya kau mau lebih dari itu? Oh...iya... kau kan pernah suka padaku, apa itu masih sampai sekarang?" dan mata Joonmyeon memicing karena mendengar perkataan Kris yang seolah meremhkan perasaanya.

"Jadi apa perasaanku hanya sebuah lelucon? Baiklah...aku pergi" tapi percuma, ingin pergi pun Joonmyeon tak bisa karena bahunya ditahan oleh kedua lengan kekar milik Kris "Lepaskan aku!"

CUUUP

Kris mencium Joonmyeon dengan sangat kasar, tak menghiraukan Joonmyeon yang sudah menangis disela-sela ciuman mereka. Rasanya sakit sekali, ini ciuman pertamanya dan ternyata tak seindah yang Joonmyeon pikirkan selama ini, padahal orang yang menciumnya adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Joonmyeon membiarkan bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan oleh Kris, ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis tanpa merspon sdikitpun. Karena merasa ada hal yang aneh Kris akhirnya menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan dan menatap Joonmyeon yang keadaanya sungguh berantakan, mata merah, bibir berdarah, rambut acak-acakan. Sedetik kemudian Joonmyeon berjalan pelan dan tanpa semangat meninggalkan Kris yang hanya diam mematung di dekat pohon.

...

Semenjak kejadian tersebut Joonmyeon semakin sering membolos disetiap pelajaran musik yang Kris ajar, ia masih sangat sakit hati atas perlakuan gurunya itu. apalagi akhir-akhir ini Kris selau di kelilingi oleh siswi-siswi cantik yang dengan sukarela membantu meringankan tugas Kris yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon.

Sore itu sangat gelap, diluar petir terdengar menyambar-nyambar. Kebanyakan siswa sudah lebih memilih pulang saat hari masih mendung tadi karena bel sudah berbunyi sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Joonmyeon masih berada disekolah dan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Tubuhnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Grand piano yang memang disediakan sekolah.

Jemarinya perlahan menekan Tuts hingga menimbulkan suatu nada, nada yang terdengar indah dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya terpejam tapi tangannya begitu lihat mempermainkan Tuts hitam dan putih itu tanpa salah sedikitpun, lama kelamaan mata yang terpejam itu mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara isakan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari arah belakang, membuat permainan pianonya terhenti, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya tapi sesaat kemudian tangannya terkulai lemas begitu sadar tangan itu milik Kris Saem.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Joonmyeon pelan dan penuh kebencian.

"Jika aku tak mau?"

"Kumohon saem, aku sudah lelah, aku ingin pulang"

"Apa kau yakin? Diluar hujan masih sangat deras"

"Ya...aku yakin ingin pulang sekarang"

"Nanti kau sakit?"

"Memangnya apa peduli Kris saem? Aku sakit pun tak akan berpengaruh apapun pada Saem" berulang kali mendapatkan jawaban yang begitu sinis, mau tak mau Kris melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih menutupi mata Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Kumohon jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi! Aku sudah melupakannya dan harusnya Saem juga begitu" Joonmyeon berdiri dan meraih tas yang dari tadi tergeletak dilantai.

"Jika aku tak mau?"

"Terserah saem, aku lelah"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menyatakan cinta tanpa ingin mendengar jawabanku?" langkah Joonmyeon berhenti dan saat itu Kris kembali berjalan mendekat "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tahu Kris saem pasti menolakku makanya aku tak mau mendengar jawabannya. Sudah cukup" sekarang tangan Joonmyeon sudah memegang gagang pintu, tapi sebuah lengan malah melingkar di pingganya.

"Seenaknya saja" jawab kris lembut dan tersenyum dibalik rambut lembut Joonmyeon "Memangnya aku akan menolakmu waktu itu"

"Saem memang tak akan menolakku, tapi saem pasti tak akan menerima pernyataan cintaku...sama saja kan? Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang" bukannya melepaskan, Kris malah membalik tubuh Joonmyeon agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku menyukaimu" si bodoh itu ingin sekali pergi ke dokter THT sekarang juga, ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Jangan berbohong!" dan kepala Joonmyeon mendongak ke atas untuk menatap mata tajam yang sekarang terlihat begitu lembut.

"Aku tak berbohong. Semenjak kau menyatakan cinta waktu itu, keesokan harinya aku mencarimu dikelas, tapi ternyata kau sduah pindah. Hanya anak kecil bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang berhasil membuat hidupku berantakan, kau tahu itu" dengan polosnya Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, Kris tekekeh.

"Aku tak percaya" Kris menangkup kedua pipi Joonmyeon, dan wajah putih itu memerah.

"Memangnya karena siapa aku pindah kesekolah ini hah? Kau tak menghargai perjuanganku"

"Memangnya karena siapa?" astaga...disaat seperti ini Kris ingin sekali merutuki kepolosan atau kebodohan milik Joonmyeon

"Tentu saja karena Kim Joonmyeon bodoh ini. Arghhh sudahlah...sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mengerti" Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Joonmyeon dan kini ia yang berbalik meninggalkan si bodoh itu.

"Aku menyukai Saem...sangat suka" dengan keberanian penuh ia memeluk Kris dari belakang, meskipun lengannya yang kecil tak sanggup melingkar sempurna di tubuh Kris. Kris tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Kris berbalik dan kini ia yang mendekap erat Joonmeyon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya...aku tahu"

"Hanya itu?" Joonmyeon mendongak dan bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, terlihat kecewa.

CUUUP

Kris mengecup bibir Joonmyeon yang tengah mengerucut maksimal, membuat mata si pemilik melebar secara maksimal juga.

"Apa masih kecewa?" dan tanpa adar Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala imut "Masih ingin nekat pulang" dan lagi-lagi Joomyeon menggelengkan kepala "Kalau begitu mainkan satu lagi untukku!" lalu Kris menggiring Joonmyeon untuk kembali duduk di epan Grnad piano dan meletakkan jemari kecil itu disalah satu tuts.

Sepertinya Kisah si bodoh Joonmyeon tak buruk juga. Benarkan? Lalu bagaimana kisah kalian? Seindah kisah ini tidak?

**CUKUP SUDAH**

**Satu lagi FF pasaran yang aku publish disini, kuharap ada yang suka. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih sama yang uda ngereview ff ****Joonmyeon si pendiam dan Kris si tukang mengeluh.**

**jimae407203****, ****, ****yongchan****, ****Effie0420****, ****junmyunyifan****, ****ssnowish****, ****Baby himchan exotics****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****mikokim****, ****AniesLoveWonkyu****, Krisho shipper, Baby Magnae, krisho kim, ****RivaKrisho88****, ****chochoberry****, ****Park Hee Ry****, ****tienTop21****, jihyun kim, ****Pinky05KwmS****.**


End file.
